7 days
by moorg
Summary: Eles tinham apenas 7 dias para ficarem juntos. Ela logo iria embora e ele retomaria a sua agitada vida. Após algumas coincidências, poderia o famoso ator Edward Cullen e a ninguém Isabella Swan ter algo a mais? UA
1. Prólogo

Twilight não me pertence.

**Prólogo**

**BPOV**

7 dias.

Uma semana. Sete dias. 168 horas. 10.080 minutos. 604.800 segundos.

Quando cheguei em Chicago para realizar um grande sonho, nunca imaginei que passaria a melhor semana da minha vida com um super astro de cinema – astro esse que eu descobrira ser verdadeiramente incrível.

Coincidências após coincidências, o destino – se ele existir – conspirou ao nosso favor e após alguns encontros jamais imaginados por ambos, descobrimos sentimentos nunca presentes anteriormente.

Edward Cullen me proporcionou tamanha felicidade que eu não teria condições de pôr em palavras.

_Mas isso logo isso acabaria._

_

* * *

_

Fic nova! :D

Pois é, eu sei que estou com um monte de fic, mas eu não quis jogar a ideia dessa fora. Eu até gostei dela.

Será uma fanfic que, pelos meus cálculos não muito confiaveis, terá 8 capítulos. Todos no ponto de vista da Bella.

Como quem está escrevendo é a tia Morgana, as atualizações demorarão a vir. rs

Espero a aprovação por** reviews**. Continuo or not? :)


	2. Sábado

**Capítulo 1**

_Sábado_

Desembarquei em Chicago às 10 da manhã depois de horas dentro de um avião – horas essas que eu não fazia nem noção de quantas foram, pois dormi mais da metade da viagem.

Após três anos de espera e junção de dinheiro, eu finalmente veria a minha o retorno da minha banda favorita na cidade onde foi criada. Gosto do Fall out boy desde que eu tinha doze anos de idade e quando anunciaram que a banda pararia, pensei que fosse o fim do mundo. Meu fanatismo era tão grande que passei todo o intervalo do grupo dizendo que eles voltariam e que eu viajaria da Itália até os Estados Unidos só para ver seu primeiro show em – poucos, para alguns – anos.

Assim que saí do avião, quiquei até a esteira com as malas e passei quase meia hora para encontrar a minha. Por que todo mundo tinha que ter uma mala preta?

Pegando minha nada diferencial e característica mala preta, segui para a saída à procura de um taxi. Com meu maravilhoso inglês de cursinho, consegui um carro para me levar até o hotel com apenas um "livre?" e mostrando o endereço impresso num papel.

O taxista dirigia silenciosamente e eu olhava para todos os lados possíveis. Nem eu acreditava no tamanho da minha empolgação.

Chegamos no hotel, ele me entregou as malas e eu o paguei, indo em seguida para a recepção. Com o meu querido amigo dicionário e um panfleto de frases prontas – só no caso de alguma dúvida, claro – apoiei meus braços no balcão.

- Bom dia! – a recepcionista me respondeu com a mesma frase e um sorriso que, apesar de saber que era forçado, era muito bonito. – Isabella Swan. – falei apontando para mim mesma. Ela chamou o carregador para levar as minhas malas enquanto acertávamos as coisas sobre as diárias. Confirmei os sete dias e ela me entregou a chave do quarto.

Chamei o elevador e apertei o botão do sétimo andar. Quando cheguei encontrei minhas malas dentro do quarto e o carregador na porta. Dei-lhe a gorjeta e corri para a cama e me joguei nela, só para sentir o quão fofo o colchão era.

Passei alguns minutos esparramada na cama até resolver levantar e arrumar as coisas, mas algo – ou alguém – pensou em adiantar o meu trabalho e meu telefone começou a tocar. Reneé, claro.

- Finalmente atendeu! – minha adorada mãe gritou no telefone.

- O telefone só tocou três vezes, mãe!

- Não importa. Três toques é o suficiente para enlouquecer uma mãe!

Reneé era a minha mãe-melhor amiga. Ela sabe tudo sobre mim e eu sei tudo sobre ela. Digo às vezes que ela tem a mesma idade mental que eu, mas ela sempre rebate dizendo que eu é que sou a mãe no nosso caso. Ela sabe ser incrivelmente irresponsável em certas horas e sou eu quem tem que dar o freio nela, já que Charlie era um completo bobo apaixonado e dizia sim a tudo o que a minha mãe pedia. O momento de maior conflito lá em casa foi quando eu disse que estudaria em Oxford, na Inglaterra. Charlie ficou tão orgulhoso de mim que até me deu um carro – velho, mas ainda sim um carro. E eu gostava muito dele. O problema foi Reneé. Ela dizia que eu não saberia me cuidar sozinha, já que vivera sempre na extrema proteção dela e do meu pai e mudar de casa e de país de uma vez era algo muito radical para mim. Uma vez que eu era, praticamente, a dona da nossa casa, eu já estava acostumada a me virar sozinha. O excesso de preocupação da minha mãe às vezes me irrita.

- Claro. Porque enquanto o meu telefone tocava três vezes, um serial killer entrou aqui e está com uma arma apontada para a cabeça, me mandando te dizer que estou perfeitamente bem e, assim que desligar, vai puxar o gatilho e mandar meus miolos pelos ares. – falei com extremo sarcasmo.

- ISABELLA SWAN! – o grito dela foi tão alto que tive que afastar o telefone da orelha – Já te mandei deixar de me responder dessa forma!

- Mãe... – eu realmente odiava quando Reneé falava comigo como se eu estivesse no maternal.

- Mas conte-me: Como foi a viagem?!

- Longa...

- Duvido que tenha sido longa! Aposto que dormiu o caminho todo!

- Você me conhece! – disse com uma risada.

- Mas está tudo bem, certo? – mães e suas preocupações... – O que fará durante a tarde?

- Está tudo certo. Acho que vou descansar um pouco. Não quero perder nada hoje à noite!

- Descansar? Essa sua mania de dormir ainda te mata, Bella.

- Dormir é repor energias. Energia nunca é demais, _madre mia_.

- Ok, ok. Então eu ligo amanhã pela manhã. – fez questão de destacar as últimas duas palavras.

- Tudo bem, Reneé. Tente não pôr fogo na casa tentando cozinhar e – parei e dei um risinho – juízo.

- Oh, sua cara de pau! – riu comigo – Você está solta em Chicago e eu é quem deve ter juízo. Tome vergonha, Isabella!

Depois de mais algumas risadas e despedidas, desligamos. Resolvi, então arrumar as coisas. Não que tivesse muita coisa para ser arrumada, mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa apenas para não cair no tédio profundo.

Peguei minha mala e a abri em cima da cama. Tirei os casacos, calças e vestidos e os coloquei no guarda-roupas. Peguei minha escova de dentes e produtos de higiene pessoal e levei para o banheiro. Sem mais o que fazer, resolvi dar uma olhada no quarto.

Era bastante espaçoso. Um sofá, uma televisão, uma mesinha de centro, uma mini cozinha, um separador para o quarto – com cama de casal, mesa de cabeceira e abajur – e o banheiro. Um flat.

As paredes pintadas de cores pastéis e o sofá de um vermelho vivo que me agradou bastante – o sofá parecia dizer "venha, sente, aproveite e abuse de mim". As paredes atrás do sofá e da cama eram verde-mar. A televisão de quarenta e duas polegadas estava numa mesinha alinhada entre o quarto e sala – que, com minha curiosidade absurda, descobri que girava, possibilitando-me de assistir no belo sofá ou na cama. Um quadro pendurado acima do sofá era de arte moderna, coisa que não me interessava. Prefiro arte renascentista, confesso. Arte moderna, para mim, é um monte de tinta jogada de qualquer jeito em uma tela.

A cozinha, bem ao lado da porta de entrada, tinha um fogão de duas bocas, um frigobar e a pia. O quarto era grande. A cama ocupava um bom espaço, mas não o suficiente para deixar a mesinha ao lado desta e o guarda-roupa marfim, que era relativamente afastado da cama, ocupando todo o espaço que sobrava. Dava pra caminhar muito bem.

O banheiro era, também, espaçoso. Com uma pia de mármore e um largo espelho, a banheira era o que mais chamava atenção.

Além disso tudo, na sala tinha uma saída para uma varanda. Rolei a porta de vidro, após afastar as cortinas, abrindo-a. O espaço não era grande, mas era suficiente para, de manhã, pegar um ar friozinho.

Tudo milimetricamente observado, a única coisa que me restou a fazer foi comer. Peguei um cardápio na mesinha que acabo de descobri ao lado do sofá. Resolvi comer filé e massa. Sabia que me arrependeria pelo resto da vida por dar os olhos da cara para pagar esse prato, mas vontade tem que satisfazer.

Puxei o telefone em cima da mesinha recém-descoberta e liguei para o restaurante do hotel. Fiz o meu pedido e em vinte minutos ele chegou.

Acho que não me jogaria de uma ponte por gastar tanto dinheiro num pedaço de carne. Estava tão bom que não tinha como se arrepender. A massa com bastante molho de tomate e o suco de laranja que pedi estavam divinos também.

Sentindo-me um pouco melhor e de barriga cheia, liguei a televisão. Logo no canal que estava, notícias sobre o show da volta do Fall Out Boy passada. Uma entrevista com Pete Wentz e Patrick Stump a algumas horas do show. Diziam estar bastante animados e esperavam todos cantando junto com eles.

Depois daquela entrevista não consegui parar. Andei de um lado para o outro, gritei, pulei, pulei na cama, cantei alto e desabei no sofá. Peguei o Ipod e coloquei a música quase no volume máximo. Não sei quando nem em que música estava quando caí no sono ali mesmo.

Quando acordei, já era sete da noite. Levantei do sofá num pulo e corri para o banheiro. O show seria às dez, então eu teria exatas três horas para me arrumar e chegar lá.

Tomei meu banho rápido muito bem tomado e corri para o quarto, ainda me enxugando. Parei em frente ao guarda-roupas e ao lado da cama com a mala aberta em cima. Apesar de ter uma roupa pré-definida, fiquei em dúvida no que vestir. Optei por um tênis confortável, uma calça skinny preta e uma blusinha azul marinho que amarrava no pescoço que Alice, minha melhor amiga de todo e todo sempre, me deu.

Olhei-me no espelho rapidamente, voltei para a mala e tirei a prancha. Deixei-a esquentando enquanto pegava o pente. Passei-a algumas vezes no cabelo e logo estava como eu queria. Peguei o estojo de maquiagem e fui para a frente do espelho passar uma sombra azul, lápis, blush e batom. Gostando do resultado, peguei o dinheiro e o celular em cima da cama, coloquei-os nos bolsos e, quando vi a hora – oito e meia – corri porta a fora. Chamei o elevador que pareceu demorar uma eternidade para chegar e corri pelo saguão do hotel. Na portaria, chamei um táxi.

- Táxi! – uma voz grossa se misturou com a minha no grito pelo carro e eu olhei para o lado na intenção de ver com quem eu disputaria o táxi. O que estava perto de mim, era a criatura mais linda que meus olhos já viram em meus 18 anos de vida. Um homem alto, branco, – quase albino – cabelos arrumadamente rebeldes e de cor misturada entre loiro e ruivo. Seus olhos eram de um verde vivo e brilhante e a sua boca, fina e perfeitamente desenhada.

- Desculpa, preciso muito desse táxi. Pode pegar outro? – pedi, quase implorei ao Deus Grego ao meu lado.

- É que também estou com pressa. – disse, colocando a mão na cabeça e bagunçando ainda mais os fios de cabelo. – Para onde você vai?

- Show do Fall Out Boy! – respondi num salto e um sorriso. Ele deu um risinho.

- Entra no carro. A gente racha.

- Hã? O quê?

- Também estou indo para lá. A gente divide a corrida.

Ele abriu a porta para mim e eu parei, encarando-o. Eu já tinha visto aquele rosto antes, só não sabia onde.

- Qual seu nome?- perguntei de qualquer jeito e ele riu.

- Edward Cullen. E o seu?

- Bella Swan. O que você é? Acho que já te vi em algum lugar. – dessa vez ele riu mais ainda e eu entrei no carro, sendo seguida por ele.

- Sou ator. – disse quando sentou e olhou meu rosto. O estalo na minha cabeça deve ter sido ouvido até pelo motorista.

- Ah, Edward Cullen o ator! Aquele famoso, não é?! – perguntei quase pulando no bando.

- Esse mesmo! – riu com a minha reação.

- Ah, sim. Legal, agora posso dizer que andei com algum famoso. – ri de mim mesma por ser tão patética – Olha, não me leve a mal, mas eu estou nervosa, muito nervosa. E quando eu fico nervosa, eu começo a falar demais e muita besteira, sabe? É tudo por causa do nervosismo, entende? Nessas horas eu falo rápido e repito demais as palavras, mas é só nervoso, sabe? – falei tão rápido que depois me perguntei se ele tinha entendido alguma palavra de tudo o que eu disse. Ele gargalhou alto. Será possível que tudo o que eu falar vai fazê-lo rir?

- Eu te entendo. É uma grande fã? – assenti animadamente e ele riu – O show vai ser muito bom.

- Como você sabe?!

- Sou amigo do Pete. Ele me disse mais ou menos como vão ser as coisas.

- VOCÊ É AMIGO DO PETE WENTZ?! – o susto fora tão grande que eu estava praticamente em cima do pobre rapaz. Ele apenas assentiu como resposta, levemente assustado com a repentina proximidade. – Como é bom ser rico e famoso. – ele riu.

- É. Tudo tem um lado bom...

-Sabe, até que para um ator absurdamente rico, lindo e famoso, você é bem simpático. – ele riu. De novo.

- Obrigada pelo lindo e simpático. Mas tudo depende da pessoa. Tem uns que deixam a fama subir a cabeça e se tornam esses escrotos que você vê por aí. Mas, vamos admitir, que tem muita gente que abusa. Ou você acha que eu não fico assustado quando vem aquela multidão de menina gritando o meu nome, chorando e tentando pegar em mim? – dessa vez fui eu quem riu.

- Deve ser bizarro mesmo. Tipo, um bando de louca correndo até você, desesperada por uma olhada ou qualquer gesto que mostre sua consciência da presença dela. – ri mais um pouco e ele me acompanhou.

-Você tem sotaque estranho. – comentou – De onde veio?

- Itália! Morava com meus pais lá, mas quando voltar dessa viagem, vou direto para a Inglaterra. Vou estudar em Oxford! – bati as mãos em animação – Nem acredito que consegui entrar!

- Por que não acredita?

- Ah, não é que não me ache capaz, mas teve tanta coisa pra complicar. Meu pai, minha mãe... É difícil largar tudo e começar do zero.

-Entendo... Mas, bem, pelo grito que deu antes, imagino que você tenha preferência pelo baixista, certo?

- Ah, eu adoro o Pete, mas acho o Patrick muito fofo, também. Gosto de todos, são essenciais na banda. Mas tenho um tipo de carinho especial pelo Pete.

- O Pete é um cara legal. Só não me dou muito bem com a mulher dele. Ela é muito fresca. – eu ri – O que foi? É a verdade!

Eu devo ter contado toda a história da minha vida. Desde a minha lembrança mais antiga – quando tomei a vacina mais dolorida que me recordava – até o número do meu quarto em Oxford. E antes que percebêssemos, - ou que eu percebesse, já que Edward apenas me ouvia com um pequeno (lindo) sorriso de canto - o carro parou e o taxista anunciou o preço da corrida. Dividimos igualmente e fomos em direção à porta. Edward conversou com o segurança e percebi que iria para a área vip. Claro.

- Bom, é aqui que a gente se separa. Tchau, Edward, foi bom te conhecer! – disse, indo para o outro lado, o lado do povo.

- Espera! – me chamou antes que eu pudesse entrar – Não quer entrar?

- Não posso entrar. Não sou vip. – ri e ele rolou os olhos.

- Vamos, eu te coloco para dentro.

Edward usou toda a sua influência de artista de cinema e eu entrei na pista vip ao lado dele. Era tudo tão lindo que eu começava a achar que estava parada com a baba quase escorrendo.

Ficamos num lugar ótimo, bem de frente para o palco e o show começaria em vinte minutos. O nervosismo me atacou novamente e eu comecei a roer as unhas. Se Alice visse o que eu estava fazendo com seu trabalho árduo, provavelmente arrancaria o meu pâncreas e comeria cru com azeitonas.

Os vinte minutos passaram como uma eternidade para mim. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu não duvido mais quando falam aquela frase de lalala o tempo é longo para quem espera e lalala. É a maior verdade do mundo!

Quando eles apareceram no palco, eu me senti tão tensa que pensei que ia cair dura no chão. O ar, que não sabia estar prendendo, foi solto forte e rapidamente e eu logo comecei a pular e gritar. Edward olhava para mim enquanto ria – da minha cara, obviamente.

Eles começaram tocando Saturday, por causa do dia, deduzo. A apresentação se deu toda no último CD e foi realmente muito boa. Eu pulei, gritei, suei, cantei. Era, definitivamente, o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Enquanto observava as pessoas esvaziarem o local, perguntei a Edward se também não iríamos embora e ele me disse que estava exatamente esperando todos irem porque iria conversar com a banda.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para o ar prender-se em meus pulmões e meu coração bater ridiculamente rápido. A possibilidade de encontrar com meus ídolos quase que me leva a um enfarto.

Entrar numa salinha onde toda a banda estava foi o que faltava para o meu instinto Alice – que era hiperativa e quicava com qualquer coisa – vim à tona.

Edward cumprimentou todos de forma descontraída. Quando notei que eu era o foco do assunto, logo me preocupei de voltar a escutar – estava surda e paralisada de emoção. Fui apresentada a todos os integrantes e o Pete foi o último – e o único que não consegui me segurar e abraçar.

- _Dio mio! Dio mio! _Sou uma grande fã sua! – eu praticamente berrava enquanto só faltava esmagar o homem dos meus sonhos – Não que não goste dos outros, adoro todos vocês, mas... mas... Oh, _Dio mio_!

Todos riram enquanto eu demonstrava minhas ridículas reações de fanática. Quando essa parte passou, fui simpaticamente respondida numa conversa descontraída.

- Vamos à festa! Venham vocês dois com a gente! – o baixista mais lindo do mundo disse para mim e para Edward. Eu, com minha absurda falta de senso, concordei em pulos e quase-gritos. Edward sorriu e disse que estaríamos lá.

A banda se retirou para a festa e nós logo os seguimos de táxi. Eu, mais uma vez, comecei a falar animadamente sem parar – parecendo uma adolescente na primeira saída sem os pais – e Edward dessa ver não riu, gargalhou.

O local da festa era incrível. A casa era enorme e as luzes e o som já faziam toda a graça por si só. Entramos rapidamente na casa, cobrindo o rosto por conta dos fotógrafos na porta.

Lá dentro era ainda mais incrível, parecia uma verdadeira casa de show: Luzes, som, comida, bebida e garçons. Na parede de frente para a entrada tinha o letreiro "FOB" igual ao que tinha no clip Thanks For The Memories.

- Isso é perfeito! – gritei para mim mesma mas, por uma audição sobrenatural, Edward ouviu.

- É, a festa está boa. – falou em um tom comum. Como assim _boa_?

- Isso, esnoba mesmo. Você pode ter esse tipo de festa sempre, mas isso é um milagre na minha vida e eu quero aproveitar!

Com isso, saí dançando para o meio da pista e deixava um Edward rindo. No caminho, peguei um drink de um garçom que passou e vi o ator bonitão vindo em minha direção sorrindo, para dançar.

* * *

Postei, finalmente!

Seguinte: O capítulo não está revisado. Terminei de escrevê-lo e postei logo por achar que já enrolei demais por aqui. Portanto, qualquer erro, perdoe.

Acho que é o maior capítulo de fanfic que já escrevi sozinha!

Conversas a parte, opinem!

**Reviews = Capítulos!**


	3. Domingo

**Capítulo 2**

_Domingo_

Acordar nunca fora tão difícil. Minha cabeça doía e meu corpo pesava como nunca. Minhas pálpebras pareciam estar grudadas, impedindo que eu abrisse os olhos. Com um gemido de rendição, aconcheguei-me no travesseiro quentinho ao meu lado e dei um longo suspiro.

_Desde quando meu travesseiro era tão duro?_

- Hmm, que duro – murmurei, esfregando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Já esteve pior. – ouvi.

De fato, já esteve pior. Dormir no avião era bem pior do que um travesseiro não tão fofo. Dava dor, sério. Eu pensava que era questão de apenas um torce-cólon e pronto, mas não, dói tudo!

Arrumei-me novamente na cama, abraçando o travesseiro dessa vez e, vagarosamente, fui abrindo meus olhos. Não foi necessário abrir muito para ver algo anormal na minha frente. Um homem – lindo, confesso – estava ali, coberto por lençóis brancos e olhando para mim. Eu estava tendo um sonho erótico e não sabia?

Não, não era sonho.

- MAS O QUÊ...? – gritei, levantando-me e encarando-o. Edward olhava para mim com a expressão num misto de divertimento e seriedade. Era notável que ele tentava segurar uma risada. Segui a direção do seu olhar e dei de cara com meu busto. Nu. Puxei o lençol com tudo para me cobrir e logo vi que ele estava na mesma situação.

- Já vi tudo mesmo. – disse dando de ombros.

- Primeiro: Por que eu estou nua? Segundo: Por que você está nu? Terceiro: Como viemos parar aqui?

- Quer a história toda? – assenti – Ok.

Edward se ajeitou com os braços, sentando-se como índio e puxou parte do meu lençol para se cobrir até o umbigo.

- Seguinte: Ontem, na festa, você começou a ficar muito animadinha. Você começou a beber lá e ficou logo alta. Como estávamos juntos, me senti na obrigação de tomar conta de você. O único problema é que também tinha bebido um pouco, mas não o suficiente pra ficar louco como você estava. – ele riu um pouco – Até que você me agarrou.

- Oh, meu Deus, eu te agarrei? – disse quase num grito e levanto as mãos à boca. Edward riu da minha cara, que deveria estar em puro horror. Na verdade, eu inteira deveria estar um horror. Ninguém merece olhar para a minha cara de manhã.

- Sim. A gente tava dançando e você me beijou. A coisa começou a esquentar demais e então viemos para o hotel. E aí... bem, você já deve concluir o que aconteceu.

- É, é. Eu imagino, mas... – cocei a cabeça – Não gosto do fato de não me lembrar de nada. Eu era virgem, acredita?

- Acredito. – ele riu.

- Acredita por quê? – isso significava que eu era tão indesejável ao ponto de ter "virgem" escrito na testa?

- Eu, ahm, senti. Você rasgar, sabe. Err... – vê-lo passar a mão nos cabelos, sem jeito, foi fofo.

- É... – olhei para baixo, mas logo voltei a encará-lo – Como sabia qual o meu quarto? Eu falei?

- Seu quarto? – assenti – Estamos no meu quarto.

- Como assim no seu quarto? É igual ao meu! – falei perplexa. Esse era o meu quarto! Não era?

Procurei a mala que tinha deixado em cima da cama que agora, eu imaginava, devia estar no chão. Nada.

Ops.

- Este é o meu quarto, Bella.

- Isso significa que estamos no mesmo hotel.

- Touché!

Pelo seu riso, minha expressão de perplexidade estava ridícula. Imagino que passei alguns minutos como um mímico tentando fazer graça com cara de descrença, pois quando voltei à realidade, ouvi o som da campainha. Levantei correndo e fui para o banheiro, puxando o lençol com tudo e o arrastando no chão.

Chegando no cômodo, deparei-me com o espelho e senti vontade de vomitar. Como eu deixei alguém tão lindo e maravilhoso como Edward olhar para mim com aquela cara?

Liguei a torneira em força máxima e lavei o rosto enquanto ouvia barulhos vindos do quarto. Roubei um pouco do enxaguante bucal e depois de repetir mil vezes que não estava tão mal, abri a porta para voltar para o quarto. Edward estava sentado na cama com um carrinho cheio de comida bem em frente. O barulho da porta anunciou a minha chegada.

- Café da manhã! – ele disse com a boca cheia e uma tentativa de sorriso. Adorável. – Apesar de você ter falado muito ontem, eu não lembrava do que você gostava, então pedi um pouco de tudo.

Minha cara de descrença continuava ali. E pelo visto demoraria a sair.

- Err, Edward, eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar isso tudo. – disse coçando a cabeça, ainda empedrada em frente à porta do banheiro.

- Sem problemas. É só comer que o resto é comigo. – ele enfiou mais um pedaço de pão na boca e ligou a televisão.

Andei até a cama, ainda segurando o lençol e sentei do lado oposto dele. Como ele conseguia dormir com uma tarada desconhecida e agir tão normalmente? Oh, Deus!

- O que foi? – acho que externei meus pensamentos. Típico.

- Huh?

- Você disse "oh, Deus". O que foi?

- É porque eu sou uma aberração! – ele riu – Não, é sério! Sou a única garota no mundo que consegue esquecer a primeira vez no dia seguinte! – eu disse fazendo gestos e mudando de feições para a de indignação. Ele? Gargalhou.

- Você é incrível! – disse entre gargalhadas, o que me irritou um pouco.

- É, vai rindo. Você é o experiente aqui, eu tenho todo o direito de me lamentar, ok?

- O que foi? Achou tão ruim assim? – corei.

- Vamos mudar de assunto. – e riu mais ainda.

Olhei para a imensidão de comida e resolvi que, já que podia, eu iria comer.

Não sei quantas fatias e tipos de queijo, presunto, bolinhos e sucos eu comi, mas foram suficientes para sentir a comida até a goela. E, sinceramente, eu não me arrependia. E daí se eu comi feito uma porca? Estava muito bom!

Edward era absurdamente agradável. Fez diversas piadinhas sobre meu estado na noite passada, mas nunca eram pesadas demais para me deixar constrangida. Contou-me que, durante a volta, eu perguntei ao taxista se podia pagar a corrida com o corpo porque estava sem dinheiro.

- Eu disse isso mesmo? – perguntei entre gargalhadas – Isso é tão Alice! – ri mais um pouco.

- Alice... Alice... Você não me contou de nenhuma Alice.

Estávamos agora sentado na cama, eu com uma camisa que Edward me emprestara e ele com uma boxer branca, um de frente para o outro.

- Alice é a minha melhor amiga do mundo inteiro! Quando a vê de primeira, você pensa que é só uma patricinha fútil, mas ela é muito melhor do que isso. Alice é muito melhor do que um psicólogo, quando você está com problemas, não se compara a um palhaço para te fazer rir e, até matemática, ela sabe! Mas, também, comprando do jeito que aquela ali compra, tinha que saber muito de contas. – disse mais para mim mesmo do que para ele, com um sorrisinho de saudade. Alice me fazia uma falta imensa.

Olhei para Edward e o vi com um meio sorriso no rosto. Parecia lembrar de algo feliz.

Rolei os olhos pelo quarto, parando-os apenas no relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. Eram quase dez da manhã e eu ainda estava no quarto de um homem que conhecera há menos de vinte e quatro horas. Encarei-o novamente, com certo desconforto agora.

- Bem... – comecei – Está um pouco tarde. Acho melhor eu ir.

Dito isso, levantei da cama e comecei a recolher as minhas roupas na cadeira, pronta para me dirigir ao banheiro e trocar-me.

- Não! – ouvi-o dizer – Quer dizer, não precisa. Olha, você está só em Chicago e eu estou só em Chicago. Você não conhece nada daqui. Não é tão interessante se divertir só. O que acha de ficarmos juntos?

Encarei-o com uma sobrancelha levantada. Como assim, juntos?

- Como amigos. – ele completou.

Ah!

- É, eu acho que sim.

Dito isso, Edward mostrou-me um maravilhoso sorriso de satisfação e deixou que eu fosse me trocar para voltar ao meu quarto. Mas não antes de marcarmos um almoço.

- Conheço um restaurante ótimo. À tarde te mostro um parque que eu adoro! – disse com tamanha animação que parecia uma criança num parque de diversões, pronto para andar pela primeira vez na montanha-russa. Não pude não sorrir.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, não pude conter um sorriso de excitação. Imaginava a reação de Alice quando contasse-lhe que conheci uma celebridade, dividi um taxi com ela, entrei na área VIP, bebi até enlouquecer, ataquei a mesma celebridade com quem dividi o taxi, tive minha primeira vez com ele – a qual deixou uma bela mancha no perfeito lençol branco de Edward, propositalmente ignorada para evitar mais constrangimentos da minha parte - **e** fui chamada para um almoço e passeio no parque.

- Ah, eu fiquei tão impressionada com isso tudo que esqueci de dizer que conheci Pete Wentz também! – falei no telefone com a minha amiga, que quase arranca a minha cabeça pelo próprio aparelho

- COMO VOCÊ ESQUECE UMA COISA DESSAS? – Alice gritou do outro lado – E vai vestir uma roupa. Conhecendo você como conheço, deve estar só de roupão sentada na frente da televisão com direito a perna aberta e tudo. Já te falei que essa de "pegar um ventinho" não é nada elegante ou bonito, Bella! – bronqueou-me enquanto dizia exatamente como eu estava.

Levantei rapidamente para arrumar o roupão e logo sentei-me novamente, mas com as pernas fechadas dessa vez.

- Então, você vai almoçar mesmo com ele? – Alice perguntou.

- Vou, né. Eu já disse que ia. – joguei-me na cama.

- Se você não fosse, eu te arrancava o útero.

- Por que justo o útero?

- Foi o primeiro órgão me veio em mente, ok? – rimos um pouco – Mas, me conta, como ele é? É tão legal assim mesmo?

- Não posso te dizer com certeza, Alice, mas ele não parece ser daqueles que pensam "sou famoso, você tem que dar pra mim agora", sabe? Mas eu não posso falar muita coisa agora, só que ele foi bem legal comigo.

- MUITO legal, heim? – ela começou a rir loucamente enquanto eu corava.

Nossa conversa se encerrou pouco depois de Alice me perguntar mais um pouco do show e quando eu voltaria. Desligando o telefone, fui logo em direção ao banheiro para tomar banho, pois logo Edward estaria a minha espera.

Em questão de minutos estava de volta ao quarto, tomada banho e completamente arrependida de não ter perguntado a Alice com que roupa deveria colocar para sair. Olhei pela janela o tempo e estava o sol mais quente e brilhante lá fora. Voltei para a mala, optando por um vestido azul marinho com a cintura bem marcada com uma faixa bege. Calcei uma sapatilha confortável da mesma cor que a faixa e corri para a frente do espelho, a fim de ver o resultado. Satisfeita comigo mesma, soltei os cabelos e passei uma maquiagem bem leve.

Quando Edward chegou eu estava nada menos que nervosa. Não por ser ele e sim por ser um encontro. Deus, eu estava prestes a sair para um encontro! À luz do dia, tudo bem, mas ainda era uma saída entre homem e mulher!

Abri a porta e o vi ali parado, olhando o corredor distraidamente. Vestia um jeans levemente folgado, mas que não chegava a cair da altura de seu quadril, um tênis de passeio e uma camisa preta lindíssima que, pela etiqueta, deveria custar mais do que a minha vida. Ele notou que eu abrira a porta alguns segundos depois de fazê-lo e encarou-me com um brilhante sorriso.

- Pronta? – assenti com a cabeça com um leve sorriso e ele me estendeu o braço para irmos.

Fomos daquele jeito até o elevador e nos soltamos quando entramos. Esperamos chegar na portaria num silêncio, de certa forma, cômodo e vergonhoso. Não sabíamos o que dizer um ao outro, então nos satisfazíamos em não falar nada.

Quando chegamos ao térreo, pensei que pegaríamos um taxi, ma Edward me puxou para o lado oposto da entrada murmurando um "fotógrafos" como explicação juntamente com uma piscadela. Saímos pelos fundos e caminhamos até um restaurante italiano que não era muito longe dali. Não pude não rir ao ver a decoração temática do local e a sua cara de quem fez uma grande surpresa.

- Por favor, diga-me que você gosta de comida italiana e não veio aqui apenas para me agradar? – disse-lhe tentando conter o sorrido que agora ele me mostrava sem nenhuma preocupação.

- Bom, eu _também_ gosto de massas, então... – respondeu-me com a mão na nuca e o típico sorriso de criança sapeca no rosto.

Entramos juntos no local e logo fomos atendidos. Aparentemente Edward era cliente dali. Ou simplesmente o reconheceram das capas de revistas. Mas no fim das contas ele realmente gostava de comida italiana: conversou com o garçom sobre molhos e pediu que tirasse e colocasse alguns ingredientes de sua preferência.

O tempo que ficamos esperando a comida vir, fiquei observando Edward. Ele olhava para todos os lados possíveis, analisando tudo com bastante calma até direcionar o seu olhar ao meu e sorrir.

- Então... – ele disse.

- Então...?

- Então, não sei. Só não estava agüentando mais o silêncio. – Riu e olhou rapidamente para baixo – Você, como mulher, não seria melhor do que eu para puxar assunto? – disse com a cabeça levemente abaixada, sorrindo e me olhando.

- Bem, ok. Onde você nasceu? – Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. A pergunta deve ter sido ridícula. – O quê?

- Você realmente não sabe nada sobre mim?

- Ahm, não. – ri sem graça – Não sou exatamente uma fã sua. Não quero dizer que seja ruim ou qualquer coisa do tipo, apenas não o conheço. Só de revistas.

A situação de parecer ignorante quanto ao resto do mundo deixou-me nervosa e eu acabei falando muito e muita besteira. Edward deveria estar pensando "ah, que idiota alienada" enquanto dava aquele risinho gracinha nesse exato momento e apoiava seus cotovelos na mesa.

- É, isso é um pouco novo pra mim. Desacostumei com a possibilidade de conversa com alguém que não saiba quem eu sou. – ri nervosamente e ele levantou a cabeça para me encarar – Sou daqui mesmo de Chicago. E sei o que deve estar pensando: Por que ele está num hotel em vez de uma casa própria? Bem, como eu viajo demais, acho mais prático ficar em hotel. Ter uma residência fixa e estar mais tempo fora do que nela da uma sensação estranha.

- Hm... Ok. Você te irmãos?

- Sim, Emmett. E ele vai casar! – riu com ironia e questionei a risada – Emmett é aquele cara bobalhão e absurdamente musculoso. Quem o vê de primeira, pensa que é um bruto porradeiro, mas quem o conhece se assusta com o antagonismo da sua aparência e personalidade. É a típica criança super crescida com suas brincadeiras estúpidas em horários inadequados. A Rosalie, sua noiva, é a pessoa mais mal humorada que já conheci na vida!

- É tão ruim assim?

- Ruim? Rosalie é péssima. Pode estar no lugar mais perfeito do mundo, mas ela vai encontrar um defeito e reclamar disso o tempo todo.

- Mas então por que o seu irmão continua com ela?

- Não sei. – deu de ombros – Uma vez me disse que o sexo era bom.

A pequena palavra de quatro letras obrigou-me a abaixar a cabeça e, involuntariamente, tingir o rosto de vermelho. Parecia besteira, mas eu não tinha nenhuma experiência com "o dia seguinte" e simplesmente não acostumara com a ideia de que aquilo tudo tinha acontecido com um desconhecido. E que eu estava agora almoçando e tendo uma conversa casual com o dito cujo. Era informação demais!

O almoço chegou e comemos em silêncio. Ou eu fiz isso. Edward contava umas coisas aleatórias sobre a sua vida. Disse-me que começou a atuar aos catorze anos porque sua mãe o obrigada e depois de alguns meses tomou gosto pela coisa e decidiu que seguiria carreira. Disse também que tinha 23 anos – coisa que eu jamais pensara em perguntar, apenas pelo simples fato de não ter pensado nisso – e passou alguns minutos pensando no que poderia me dizer que fosse uma informação básica sobre si.

Ele não era uma má companhia. Fazia-me rir e eu gostava disso. Edward era sincero, dava pra perceber o quão verdadeiro era algo que dizia só pelos seus olhos. Era um bom amigo, apesar de nossas circunstancias.

Quando terminamos de comer, perguntou-me se queria algo de sobremesa e eu neguei, alegando que comera o suficiente para uma semana sem passar perto de comida. Ele riu. Pagou a conta e foi me arrastando restaurante afora, dizendo que tinha um lugar para me mostrar. Edward parecia o típico primo pequeno que quer mostrar toda a cidade que morava para a prima que veio de longe. Era engraçado.

Andamos um pouco e logo pegamos um táxi. Quando perguntei o porquê de termos andado e depois pegar o carro em vez de simplesmente gritar em alto e bom tom um "táxi!" da porta do restaurante, ele suspirou e corou adoravelmente com a confissão:

- Eu só lembrei que o lugar fica um pouco afastado depois...

Eu tive uma imensa vontade de apertar-lhe as bochechas com o modo que ele falou aquilo, mas me contive com apenas um sorriso.

Em questão de pouco menos de trinta minutos, chegamos no tão animador local. Era bem verde. Lindo. Edward me levara a um parque da cidade.

- Eu costumava vir aqui com Emm e meu pai nos sábados para andar de bicicleta. – comentou – Até o meu irmão arrumar uma namorada e dizer que não tinha mais tempo para brincar comigo. – rimos.

Entramos lado a lado e quase atropelamos dois meninos que vinham correndo em nossa direção, rindo alegremente, com os pais correndo logo atrás deles. Se não tivéssemos nos afastado, deixando-os passar no meio, o mais novo deles teria dado de cara com as minhas pernas.

Andamos lado a lado e eu tentava ver tudo por onde passávamos. Não queria deixar um detalhe passar despercebido.

- Não precisa ficar desesperada para ver tudo. Tem muitas árvores iguais por aqui. E um pedalinho no lago. Você gosta de pedalinho? – disse.

- Gosto, mas nunca vou. Eu sempre fico cansada demais no meio do lado e não tenho forças para pedalar de volta até a borda.

Edward riu e caminhamos mais um pouco. O parque era maravilhoso e tinha um ar de família. O típico lugar para vir com os filhos num dia de folga e rir do cachorro de estimação que roubou o último sanduíche da mão do caçula.

- Então... – puxei o que foi-me dito no restaurante na memória – Além de ator e músico nas horas cagas, o que mais você faz, Mr. Talento? Destrói árvores com uma única mão ou lê mentes? Se fizer o segundo, diga-me logo que nunca mais olharei na sua cara!

- Não, não tenho super poderes. Por quê? O que tem de tão importante que ninguém pode saber na sua cabeça? – ele disse quando conseguiu parar de rir. Rir de mim.

- Na verdade, não. Eu só penso muita besteira...

- Uh, onde está a recente ex-virgem agora, heim? – ele riu mais um pouco da minha cara.

- Não é besteira desse tipo! É besteira do tipo idiota, não pornográfica. E fala mais baixo! – dei-lhe um tapinha no braço e ele riu mais um pouco.

Continuamos a caminhar. Edward mantinha o sorriso debochado no rosto e minhas bochechas perdiam a coloração aos poucos. Andamos mais uns dez minutos no parque e, quando estava para perguntar quando finalmente pararíamos, Edward apontou para a frente. Um lado enorme estava diante de nós e o sol ajudava a destacar o quão cristalina era a água.

- Que lindo! – ele riu ao meu lado – Você vinha aqui com o seu irmão?

- Não. Eu encontrei esse lago quando me perdi uma vez. Então esse se tornou o meu lugar preferido na cidade. Como não tem pedalinho e nem nada por perto, não se dão ao trabalho de caminhar um pouco mais para chegar aqui. Podemos dizer que estamos só. – ele sorriu e seguiu para a beirada do lago, sentando na grama. Segui-o e sentei-me ao lado.

Iniciamos mais uma conversa bastante amigável, mas nunca nos encaramos. Olhávamos para a frente e ouvíamos o que o outro tinha para dizer. As horas foram passando tão rápido que logo tivemos que sair dali porque o parque ia fechar.

- Já são oito horas! – eu disse, puxando seu braço para olhar no relógio, já do lado de fora do local – Não me assusta terem nos expulsado.

Edward chamou um táxi e logo estávamos novamente no carro, entre as luzes de Chicago. E eu estava mais uma vez deslumbrada. Era tudo lindo e ao mesmo tempo assustador. Parecia que eu seria engolida pelas luzes a qualquer momento.

Chegamos no hotel e Edward fez questão de subir até o meu quarto. Ele disse que não era muito cavalheiro passar o dia com uma mulher e depois largá-la de qualquer jeito para que voltasse para a sua casa. Ou quarto, no caso.

- Bom, chegamos. – eu disse após abrir a porta.

- É, chegamos...

- Bem, hum, obrigada. Pelo dia. Eu adorei, sério. – não sabia o que dizer, estava tensa.

- É, foi ótimo. Repetimos amanhã? – ele disse, sorrindo.

- Amanhã? – ele assentiu – O que tem em mente?

- Por enquanto, nada. Mas garanto que pensarei em algo. Então, topa?

- É, por que não? – sorri.

Edward imitou o meu gesto e eu logo me virei para entrar no quarto.

- Boa noite.

- Até amanhã.

E ele me deu as costas e saiu andando pelo corredor.

* * *

Finalmente, heim!

Perdoem qualquer erro, como sempre, por favor. rs

Quem lê mais de uma fic minha, já deve ter percebido que eu sempre começo minhas notas com algo como "finalmente, postei!" IOASDAUI

Pois é, demorei, mas postei. Sei que estou em dívida com meus leitores, mas podem me xingar a vontade que eu entendo. rs

O capítulo está aí e já acabou a sessão "venerando o fall out boy". É fácil, para quem leu meu perfil, saber o porquê justo essa banda rs.

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews.

Beijos e beijos e atá próxima. :*


	4. Segunda feira

**Capítulo 3**

_Segunda-feira_

Dormir nunca fora tão difícil como ontem à noite.

Quando Edward me deixou em meu quarto, eu percebi o que estava acontecendo. DIO MIO! Eu tinha acabado de passar o dia com o homem mais lindo da face da Terra _e_ super estrela de cinema! Quão surreal isso era? Ah, e eu também transei com ele, só pra constar. E esqueci disso também. Eu também era virgem até então.

É, pensando assim, eu sou realmente patética.

Acordei na segunda de manhã com um telefonema dele. Desculpou-se meio milhão de vezes por ter me acordado e disse que compensaria com um almoço.

- O que tem em mente? – perguntei com a voz quase normal, mas com os olhos ainda fechados do sono. Nem essa surpresa foi suficiente para desgrudar minhas pálpebras.

- Não faço ideia, mas vou pensar em alguma coisa. Que horas passo aí?

- Não sei. Que horas são? – eu devia me matar por usar uma voz tão nojenta com ele, mas era mais forte do que eu!

- Onze e vinte e cinco.

- DIO MIO! COMO DORMI TANTO? – berrei no telefone, pulando da cama. Ouvi uma risadinha de Edward do outro lado – Pode vir às doze!

- Tem certeza que estará pronta? – perguntou, divertido.

- Absoluta! – e nos despedimos e desligamos.

Tomei um rápido banho e logo me vi de pé em frente ao guarda-roupas, enrolada na toalha, pensando no que deveria vestir. Edward não sabia para onde me levaria – ou simplesmente não queria dizer, nunca se sabe – e eu não sabia para onde iria. Dei uma olhada de longe para a janela para ver uns poucos raios do sol atravessar as frestas da cortina, constatando que era mais um dia ensolarado. Olhei mais uma vez para o armário e resolvi vestir uma calça jeans com uma camisa de estampa divertida. Achava pouco provável que Edward me levasse a algum lugar que precisasse mais do que isso e um tênis nos pés.

Passei uma maquiagem leve no rosto e, no momento que encostei a bunda no sofá, a campanhia tocou. Levantei bufando comigo mesma por ter sido tão lerda que nem um tempo para sentar um pouco tive. Abri a porta e não vi Edward. Dei um passo para fora e levei um susto quando ele me disse oi enquanto eu olhava para o lado oposto ao que ele tava.

- Não faz isso! – disse após o pulinho de susto.

- Não fiz nada! – respondeu-me com um sorriso divertido.

- Você me assustou!

- Eu só te dei oi. – e o sorriso continuava.

- Para de se divertir às minhas custas!

Ele riu mais um pouco e me chamou para irmos. Peguei a bolsa na bancada e fechei o quarto. Seguimos para o elevador lado a lado. Eu com um ridículo bico infantil e ele _ainda _com seu sorriso divertido. Estava começando a mudar minha opinião sobre "o homem mais lindo do mundo". É, ele é bonito, mas está rindo da minha cara! É irritante! E constrangedor...

- Onde iremos? – perguntei quando chegamos à recepção, indo para a saída dos fundos.

- Você gosta de comida chinesa? – assenti – Então estamos indo a um restaurante chinês.

Quando chegamos ao local, Edward fez questão de escolher o que comeríamos. Falou com o garçom e fez o pedido.

- É um macarrão com alho, molho de soja, curry, camarão e mais um monte de coisas – explicou-me quando perguntei se gostaria do que pediu para nós.

- Já pensou no que faremos no resto do dia?

- Pensei, sim. – e eu fiquei olhando-o, esperando que dissesse o que era. Ele riu – Iremos ao cinema. Já que você conhece tão pouco sobre essa parte de mim, assistiremos a um filme meu.

- Oh! E sobre o que ele é? Porque se for filme de guerra, não tem você no mundo que me mantenha acordada!

- É um sobre um psicopata que se apaixona. Meu personagem é daquele tipo superinteligente que faz planos geniais para acabar com a vida de pessoas que escolhe aleatoriamente. Então ele conhece essa menina e se apaixona. – respondeu-me depois de uma risada – Não vou contar mais para não perder a graça, mas acho que você vai gostar. É meio clichê por ter essa parte de "o cara mau se apaixonar pela mocinha", mas eu gostei de fazer.

- Veremos, então! Se diz que é bom, deve ser mesmo.

- Nossa, confia tanto assim em mim?

- Não vejo motivo para não fazê-lo. Aliás, se fizer qualquer coisa comigo, é uma celebridade. É fácil te encontrar. – ele riu e nossa comida chegou.

Comemos rápido, pois descobrimos estar com muita fome. Eu realmente não tinha pensado que precisava tanto comer, mas o cheirinho do macarrão fez meu estômago roncar quase tão alto quanto o de Edward. Morreria de vergonha se fosse a única com uma demonstração tão clara de fome, mas acabei apenas rindo da situação junto com ele.

Saímos do restaurante rindo da nossa falta de modos. Edward dizia entre risos que provavelmente receberia uma bronca terrível da mãe apenas por ter deixado a barrica roncar tão alto e não queria nem imaginar o que ouviria se ela estivesse presente no nosso almoço.

- Sua mãe pega tanto assim no seu pé? – perguntei, rindo um pouco.

- Não, minha mãe é ótima, mas quando se fala em educação, ela quer tudo impecável.

Edward passou a o braço pelos meus ombros e me puxou para dentro de um táxi que nem o vi chamar. Disse ao motorista para onde iríamos e, em momento nenhum, tirou o braço dos meus ombros. Seu movimento mais brusco foi se mexer no carro para tirar o óculos escuro do bolso da calça e colocar no rosto.

- Não sei se já sabem onde eu estou, mas é sempre bom evitar ser reconhecido. – justificou o "disfarce".

Chegamos, brigamos porque eu quis pagar o táxi, ele pagou e saímos do carro comigo resmungando que iria pagar, pelo menos as entradas do cinema. Sei que não sou nenhuma milionária pra estar insistindo em pagar tudo, mas só o que Edward tem pago de almoço,jantar e táxi já me economizou uns bons duzentos dólares.

Seguimos para o cinema e após dez minutos de discussões consegui fazê-lo me deixar pagar as entradas. Edward comprou um imenso pacote de pipoca com refrigerante e uns chocolates.

- Sou um homem grande, Bella. Eu preciso comer! – respondeu-me quando perguntei o porquê daquilo tudo se tínhamos acabado de almoçar.

Chegamos na sala e sentamos lado a lado. Ou melhor, eu sentei e Edward despencou. O incrível foi não ter derrubado uma pipoca sequer.

Ficamos ali sentados esperando o filme começar e, além dos cochichos das outras pessoas, eu só ouvia Edward mastigando. Era engraçado vê-lo comer pipoca porque parecia uma criancinha: enchia a boca e depois tinha dificuldade de mastigar, mas quando o conseguia, fazia-o bem rápido. Eu ri.

- O qufê? – perguntou-me de boca cheia. Ri mais.

- Você parece uma criancinha comendo pipoca. Além de encher demais a boca, mastiga bem rápido.

- É? – balancei a cabeça positivamente – E isso é ruim? – tive que rir ainda mais.

Logo depois as luzes da sala se apagaram e as imagens começaram a ser projetadas na tela a nossa frente. Demos a conversa por encerrada e viramos para assistir ao filme.

O filme era incrível! Era algo como A Clockwork Orange, Law Abiding Citizen PS I Love you. Era sádico, inteligente e romântico ao mesmo tempo. Saí da sala encantada com isso, mesmo tendo crises nervosas vendo o personagem de Edward cometer atrocidades com suas vítimas. Saí da sala com o típico brilho no olhar de menininha apaixonada e Edward só tinha seu risinho debochado no rosto. Ele era tão metido, que se não tivesse motivo para isso eu o odiaria!

Depois do filme fomos para um McDonalds porque Edward resolveu que deveríamos! Fomos e fizemos nossos pedidos. Pedi um sanduíche bem pequeno e bobo, só pra não dizer que não comi e ele pediu o maior que tinha. Pergunto-me pra onde vai tanta coisa, porque gordura aquilo não virava!

- Percebeu que a única coisa que fazemos é comer? – disse distraidamente, brincando com as batatinhas na minha bandeja.

- É? O que mais você gostaria de fazer? – perguntou-me com um meio-sorriso e uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Honestamente, não sei. Cidade grande tem de tudo, mas eu não sei o que possa ser esse tudo. – respondi, pouco importando para a malícia dele – Você é o guia turístico aqui, você que tem que dar as ideias!

- Ok... – ele apoiou o queixo na mão com os dedos indicador e polegar retos, pensando – Faremos assim: voltamos para o hotel e amanhã eu faço um programa digno de um city tour, ok?

- Mas ta tão cedo pra irmos embora!

- Shopping me suga as energias – disse com um suspiro – Nunca me sinto bem em lugares assim.

- Ok...

Voltamos então para o hotel e, diferente do que eu pensava, Edward não em deixou na porta do meu quarto e seguiu para o dele, ele entrou comigo e ficou no sofá da salinha. Fui no quarto e arranquei os tênis dos pés dando aquele delicioso suspiro de alívio ao senti-los livres e frescos. Voltei para a sala e sentei ao lado de Edward, colocando meus pés em cima da mesinha de centro e deixando os dedos bem abertos e mexendo-os. Era uma sensação tão boa!

- Depois eu sou a criança! – ele disse, rindo.

- Que foi?

- Você! Se visse a sua cara de alívio-pós-retorno-retorno-da-escola, nunca mais ousaria me chamar de criança!

- Mas você parece uma criança mesmo! – ri.

- Ah, é? – ele disse aproximando-se de mim. Seu testa estava quase colada com a minha quando senti seus dedos na minha cintura.

- NÃO! – berrei.

Cócegas! Que infantil!

Edward mexia os dedos na minha cintura e pescoço, fazendo-me rir descontroladamente e rindo da minha cara. Eu ria tanto que já sentia minha barriga doer, mas ele não parava!

- Para! Para! – disse entre risos.

- Não!

- Paaara! – continuei rindo e senti que, se continuasse daquele jeito, minha bexiga iria afrouxar em questão de segundos – Eu vou fazer xixi!

- Claro, claro...

- É sério!

E ele parou. Mas continuou rindo de mim.

- Bobo! – disse, ajeitando-me no sofá. Edward riu mais um pouco de mim e deu-me um beijo na testa que me fez corar. Peguei o controle da televisão e a liguei, sem prestar atenção na posição dela.

- Bella...

- Huh?

- A televisão ta virada pro seu quarto?

- É? – levantei a cabeça para olhar e, de fato, ela estava de costas para a gente – Err... Vira lá.

Edward levantou preguiçosamente e, sem tirar os pés do lugar, se esticou todo para virar a tc, com pura preguiça de dar dois passos e fazê-lo corretamente.

- Preguiçoso! – disse quando jogou-se de volta ao meu lado no sofá. Ele cutucou-me com o cotovelo mandando-me deixar de ser chata.

Assistimos programas aleatórios. Comédias sem graça, romances clichê, terror trash e noticiários de novidades velhas. Estávamos tão distraídos rindo do que não era para ser engraçado e fazendo careta para o que deveria ser, que não notamos que já eram quase onze da noite.

Edward levantou espreguiçando-se e disse que era melhor ir embora porque ainda tinha que pensar no que faríamos amanhã.

- Ou deixo para fazer isso quando acordar mesmo. – completou.

Levei-o até a porta e pensei que me daria outro beijo na testa quando se inclinou em minha direção, mas ele abaixou-se mais um pouco e colou os lábios nos meus. Fiquei sem reação, apenas olhando para ele.

- Boa noite, _Bella_. – e ele seguiu com as mãos no bolso e um meio sorriso no rosto.

E eu fiquei ali, parada, com cara de idiota.

_Ai, Bella, você é tão lenta!_

* * *

Então, né...

Capítulo novo, êê. Demorou, mas chegou. Podem me xingar porque eu mereço rs. Pra variar demorei por falta de tempo mesmo. To com esse capítulo há um tempão prontinho na cabeça, mas kdkd tempo?

Aqui está o prato que o Edward pediu no restaurante, só pras curiosas:

HTTP :/ / WWW .receitasdecomidas ./ macarrao-singapura. html

Perceberam as dicas de filme, não foi? Vocês são espertas, sei que perceberam. São filmes bons, acreditem. O filme do Edward não existe - que eu saiba. Inventei tudo. Ou melhor, misturei tudo.

Só pra lembrar, qualquer errinho, perdoem. Sou preguiçosa demais pra corrigir meus caps rs.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e não me abandonem! **Reviews** são sempre bem-vindas, ok?

Até a próxima! :*


End file.
